The Book
by Distressed Mistress
Summary: Bella loves books. Emmett hates boredom. Esme loves red markers. Carlisle hates it if you don't check this out. One shot.


**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and all of its characters are not mine. **

**The Book**

by: Distressed Mistress

_A/N: One shot. I don't know the how and the why, but here goes. R & R._

* * *

"I'm bored."

Bella only glanced at Emmett and returned to the several decades-old novel Carlisle lent her. He'd enthusiastically let her borrow it after having to read it a handful of times, happy that someone else in the family held interest in the particular title. She had taken quite a liking to the story, much to Carlisle's delight.

"Vampire Bella is boring," Emmett pouted. "Human Bella was a lot cooler - with the accidents and the injuries and all."

The youngest vampire growled at him, annoyed at being thrown off topic a couple of times ever since Emmett had been in the same room as her.

Quiet footsteps were heard above them; one lighter than the other. Bella briefly wondered how in the world were her in-laws able to keep it down enough for anyone here to ignore the both of them if he or she tried hard to.

"Surprised they stopped? Man, if it weren't for those stinkin' wolves scattered around the forest, I'd be hearing birds chirping instead."

"You were listening to them," Bella accused in a casual tone, keeping her eyes locked on the almost faded letters in the book.

"Bella, there's technology for that. I could've just plugged in my earphones and listen to a 6 hour cat-mating marathon." Emmett countered smugly.

"How come I didn't hear them then?" Bella challenged, finally casting Emmett a spare glance. He was propped comfortably on the sofa, a wild grin on his face.

"Because my dearest sister, you probably got used to it by now," Emmett explained with passion. "And you weren't bored like I was." He added quickly.

_Smart ass._ Bella thought, internally rolling her eyes. She proceeded to where she'd left off before Emmett started yapping away his excuses.

For some reason, Bella couldn't concentrate anymore on the book, but on the couple cuddled up together in their bedroom on the second floor. Her ears picked up low husky whispers; one feminine, and the other masculine. It bothered her at the same time it intrigued her. Such passion shared between Carlisle and Esme inspired the spark Bella and Edward had set off of each other. She couldn't quiet point out why it was so endearing to be near them, to see the look they've given each other, to hear what they've spoken to each other which are only intended for the other to hear. Edward mentioned to her about them leaving each other random notes of love, written on unexpected places. Bella had a hard time seeing them as parents after witnessing how… maliciously passionate they were with each other. They were so young, and God forbid Renesmee from ever catching the two of them locked in a consuming embrace. Bella feared that in such a young age, little Nessie might long for something her grandparents have. Bella can tell from experience. She was eternally glad Edward was there to satisfy that longing.

"Wow. That page must've contain a thousand words for you to read for approximately two minutes and thirteen seconds."

"Go play GTA or something," Bella grumbled, hiding her face behind the book. She was making sure that if ever she was a different kind of vampire that could blush, she couldn't be seen.

Emmett sighed heavily. "Oh Bella. Isn't it wrong to think about your parent-in-law's sex life like that?"

There was a groan uttered above them, silenced by the awkward shift of the atmosphere. Bella swore the book she was holding would suddenly be engulfed in flames from her red-hot embarassment.

Bella shot him a murderous glare. Emmett's mouth formed an 'o' and was then turned into a wicked grin. He shrugged and threw his leg on top of the other, clearly showing that he was now _very_ interested. "Care to share your thoughts?"

Bella wanted to throw the book at him, but she knew she couldn't. Carlisle would be devastated to find his belonging fallen apart because of his and Esme's sexual escapades occupying a wee part of her mind.

There were footsteps above them again. This time they were urgent. Sliding of fabric, buckling of belt, clasping of… bra? Bella discontinued having to listen to the sounds that usually lead to a mental image version of it. She had done enough evading of their privacy for one day.

"Aww. Just when we were going to scale the performance from one to fuck!"

"Emmett!" Bella hissed, very gently putting the old book on the coffee table.

The grin he had on didn't falter. "I've never thought you could appreaciate the beauty of why Esme tends to buy a new bed every two weeks or so,"

"Emmett," Bella gritted her teeth, imagining all the possible objects in the house she could use to bash Emmett with.

In the moment she was almost thankful with, footsteps descending the stairs stopped Bella from lunging at her brother-in-law's throat. But then she realized how mortifyingly awkward the meet up would be.

"Hey there's my man!" Emmett cheered and waved at Carlisle as he reached the living room. His golden hair was neatly swept back, a blue teal shirt and dark jeans hugged his physique perfectly and a bashful look was pasted on his face.

His warning gaze on Emmett made the vampire's grin level down to a small smile as he walked briskly to where his medical bag was. He checked the contents of the bag before putting his silver watch on his wrist.

Bella shrinked from the couch, her shoulder slumped. She wanted to just run off from this scene and only come back when Carlisle and Esme forgot what they heard from Emmett's big mouth. They will never look at her the same way again.

"Now Bella, where were we?"

All she could do now, and did was groan. She pleaded not to Emmett for him to stop, but to herself - for her to surpress her great desire to shut his freaking mouth up through any violent means possible.

"Emmett that's enough," Carlisle scolded, his voice oddly rough. Though, anyone could have easily traced the embarassment he tried so hard to hide.

_Oh my God. It cannot be more awkward than this. And it's not a dare! For Heaven's sake, it's not a dare!_

Carlisle walked past by them, faster than usual. The medical bag he carried weigh heavier as he was nearing the door. A somewhat instinctual urge hit him. It was as if he missed something very important, or something was off and_ just not right._ He stopped at his tracks and nervously turned his head to the both of them. Emmett's small smile made his stomach churn in sickness. The pity he felt for his newest daughter was all he could contribute. Poor Bella having to suffer under Emmett's wrath where all he and Esme did was entirely normal (and utterly pleasurable ) by which doesn't need that much attention from others. But Emmett always considered himself an exception.

Bella bowed low and avoided eye contact, knowing what had happened cannot be unheard of. Carlisle's eyes caught something that nearly choked the life out of him. He tightened his hold on his bag and stayed still for a moment before breathing in deeply and asked, "Bella, when did I lend you that book?"

The power to look at anywhere else but the floor hasn't vested upon Bella yet, so she simply had to cough out an answer, "A few days ago."

Emmett almost rolled his eyes. _Were they seriously going to talk about the book again?_ He leaned back, his anticipation wearing off. He didn't know what he expected to happen, but the prospect of getting Bella blatantly humilated was enticing. And now here they were, talking about that _boring-ass book_ again.

Carlisle's lips formed a thin line. Had he really been an excited fool to be able to share the good story of this book that he had missed the one crucial reason why he had to tuck it in far behind all the other books in the first place? _Oh dear…_

The silence confused Bella and it had her finally look at Carlisle. He stood there like a marble statue, his eyes locked on the book. She nervously and still angrily gazed at Emmett, hoping to find an answer to her unspoken question. He seemed to be drowned in boredom as he stared at the book too, waiting for something to happen.  
At long last, Bella took a good look at the book.

Her eyes were never this wide.

With the book placed down, the written words formed on the bottom of the stack of the crisp pages were clear to anyone's eyes. And was clearer to that of a vampire's.

Emmett noticed Carlisle and Bella immobile, and then his patience was gone.

"What is up with this book?!" Emmett exclaimed, throwing his hands toward the coffee table.

As soon as the silence ceased, Carlisle cleared his throat and murmured a goodbye to them. His expression was almost blank. An urge to slap his palm against forehead beckoned him to go outside and do it there instead. He never looked back when he opened the door and made a run for it.

Whilst Bella wanted nothing more than to be in Edward's arms, with him murmuring sweet words like, 'Shh, it's okay Bella. Everybody gets embarassed to death once in awhile…'

"That's what you get from reading too much novels," Emmett chided, leaning forward to pick up the book. "Blasted bookworms," he waved the book in hopes that maybe something magical would happen. "They can't even explain what -" His eyes caught something red written at the top of the book. He inspected it and raised an eyebrow. It read: 'The book had enough of your touch'. He looked for any thing else and found himself flipping the book and saw what might be the continuation of the phrase.

Emmett burst into a loud guffaw that echoed throughout the Cullen household. Good thing Esme wouldn't question it. Even before Carlisle asked about the book, she'd leapt through the bedroom window to rejoin Carlisle and to continue their previous heated activities. It turned out, Carlisle called in sick today. He just had to leave the house before his sanity would run out from Emmett's merciless assault.

Bella bowed her head down in defeat and found herself joining Emmett in laughter, seeing that the situation seemed unbearably romantic.. -ish.

_'The book had enough of your touch. Now you need to touch me.'_

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think._

_Cheers,_

_disYmis_


End file.
